


One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Being disgustingly cute??, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got permission from the lovely tumblr user p0ck3tf0k to use her post one hundred ways to say I love you for this fic! You can find the original post over here- http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

Ryeowook knew how much Kyuhyun disliked driving in the dark. But they were late and had a wedding to attend, so compromises had to be made. He studied Kyuhyun’s tense outline, with his hands gripping the steering wheel and a pained frown on his face.

“Hey, Kyu. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Kyuhyun glanced at him. “What? No, I’m fine. You should sleep, Ryeonggu. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Cho Kyuhyun, do as I say. Unlike _some people_ , I actually have a decent sleep cycle and can afford to stay awake for the next few hours.” 

Kyuhyun grumbled, but obliged. There was no use arguing with Ryeowook when he was stubborn and he could use the rest.

Ryeowook smiled, looking over to where Kyuhyun had fallen asleep almost instantly. At least now his mother wouldn’t complain about dark circles.


	2. It reminded me of you.

“Here.”

Ryeowook blushed, shoving a stuffed penguin towards Kyuhyun.

“What is this?”

“It’s cute and tall and fluffy,” he mumbled. “It reminded me of you.”

Kyuhyun grinned and pulled his adorable boyfriend into a hug. “You’re the cutest thing ever.”

“Shut up, KyuKyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	3. No, no. It's my treat.

 “But I’m older!”

“Can you shut up?” said Kyuhyun, exasperated. “I did well in my exams and it was thanks to your constant nagging and cooking and encouragement. So be quiet and enjoy this lovely meal that I want to treat you to.”

Ryeowook smiled. “Thank you Kyu!”             

Before Kyuhyun could reply with a smartass comment, Ryeowook stood on his tip toes and pecked his cheek. “I’ll go find us a table,” he said cheerfully, leaving Kyuhyun to blush by the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. Come here. Let me fix it for you.

Ryeowook huffed. “Your hair is an absolute mess. Come here, let me fix it for you.”

Kyuhyun came closer and stood patiently as Ryeowook ran his hand through his hair. He smiled, watching Ryeowook fuss and mutter under his breath.

“Hey, it’s okay. My hair is going to get messed up during the performance anyway.”

He gently moved Ryeowook’s hand from his hair and winked at him when the fans screams grew louder. “Thank you, Ryeonggu.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. I'll walk you home.

“Thank you for your hard work! I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

Ryeowook stepped out of the restaurant into the cool night. He pulled his scarf closer, slightly shivering under the breeze. He hummed as he began his walk home, making sure to look around the empty streets.

“Hey.”

Ryeowook jumped at the touch and turned around in fear. There was a tall man standing behind him, in a long coat and scarf.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But there has been a car following you, so I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I’ll walk you home.”

“I…,” Ryeowook stuttered. “How do I know you’re not a serial killer yourself?”

The man pulled down his scarf and chuckled. “Cho Kyuhyun, at your service.”

Ryeowook’s eyes widened. What was an idol doing, walking around at this time of the night?

“Kim Ryeowook. Thank you for your kindness.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Ryeowook-ssi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. Have a good day at work.

“Ryeong, where’s my wallet!?”

“Next to your socks on the couch,” called out Ryeowook, pouring a cup of coffee. “Come have breakfast before you leave.”

“No, I’m getting late.”

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth and washing it down with coffee.

“Have a good day at work,” said Ryeowook, leaning to kiss his husband’s cheek.

“You too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	7. I dreamt of you last night.

Kyuhyun groaned, pushing open the door of the local café. He had had a restless night, tossing and turning, dreaming of an unknown boy with pretty hands and an angelic voice. He went up to the counter and mumbled his order.

“Coffee, large and black please.”

“Right away, sir!” chirped a bright voice.

“Please,” he groaned again. “You’re too cheerful for this horrible morning.”

The barista laughed and Kyuhyun winced at the cheerful noise. It was bad enough that some flower boy ruined his sleep, but now he had to deal with an annoyingly optimistic barista as well.

“Here is your coffee!”

Long, tan fingers held out the cup to him and Kyuhyun blinked in surprise. They were the same hands that plagued his dream last night. The same hands that ran through his hair and down his face. The same hands his dream-self had kissed.

He looked up at the boy. “It’s you.”

The barista frowned, looking as pretty as his hands. “Excuse me?”

“I dreamt of you last night. Thanks by the way, for ruining my sleep.”

“You need this coffee more desperately than I thought,” he laughed. “And you definitely need some better pick-up lines.”

Kyuhyun smiled as the barista walked away shaking his head. It was time to make some dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	8. Take my seat.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kyuhyun quickly wiped away his tears and nodded at the stranger. His ex was right, he was pathetic. He was pathetic enough to break down on public transport, no wonder she didn’t want a relationship anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Please sit down, you look like you need it.”

The stranger looked kind, with a small smile on his handsome face. There were no traces of pity there, just concern.

“Thank you.”

“It’s alright. And whatever or whoever you were crying for, they certainly aren’t worth your tears. Unless they died. Oh my god I’m so sorry, was that inappropriate? I’m going to hell, its official.”

Kyuhyun let out a strangled laugh. “No one died, I just got dumped.”

The stranger sighed in relief. “In which case, he or she is clearly an idiot. Chin up, you’re tall, handsome and you’ve got a lovely baritone so I assume you sing. Anybody would be lucky to have you.”

Kyuhyun smiled at him, appreciating the warm words. Who knew that a stranger in the bus would make him feel better than his ex-girlfriend ever did?


	9. I saved you a piece.

“FOOD!”

Ryeowook laughed and moved out of the way, letting his hyungs fall upon the food. It wasn’t often that they were all at the dorm and Ryeowook got to cook for them. There were still a few missing though, Heechul was on his way and Kyuhyun was at a recording for Radio Star.

“Ryeowookie, you should be a chef,” said Kangin, reaching for another piece of Sweet n Sour pork. “This is amazing.”

“Leave some for Heechullie hyung, otherwise he might actually kill you.”

“He’s going to have to fight me for this.”

They got into a fight after Heechul arrived (of course) but Ryeowook managed to make sure that everyone got fed.

Kyuhyun arrived a little after 12 and found Ryeowook sleeping on the sofa. He made a note to himself to move the smaller man to his bed and went to find some food. On the dining table, there was a box with a cute post-it on top.

**_Kyukyu,_ **

**_I made Sweet n Sour pork today ^o^ I saved you some before the hyungs ate it all. Eat well!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	10. I'm sorry for your loss.

Ryeowook sniffed, reaching for another tissue. There was nothing that he could do, nothing that could bring her back.

“I’m so sorry Ryeong, said Kyuhyun. “I know how much you loved her.”

“It’s okay. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed Ryeowook’s shoulders, murmuring condolences. He just wasn’t meant to raise goldfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	11. You can have half.

It was Sungmin’s birthday and everyone had finished the cake. Four-year old Kyuhyun pouted, close to tears. He moved to one side of the room and sat down with his arms crossed. Just before he decided to start bawling, he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

Ryeowook smiled down at him. “KyuKyu, don’t be sad! You can have half of hyung’s cake!”

Kyuhyun took the proffered cake with a wobbly smile. “Ryeo-hyung ish the besht.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

They had been dating for just a few days, but Ryeowook had already been charmed by his gentlemanly behavior. Kyuhyun would open doors for him, pull out his chair, offer to carry his bags and did it all with a sweet smile.

“Take my jacket,” he said, one night after dinner. “It’s cold outside.”

Ryeowook smiled, pulling it close. “You are the best, nicest boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“That’s because you haven’t put out yet,” Kyuhyun smirked. He laughed when Ryeowook shoved his shoulder and pulled him close. “You know I’m joking right, babe? I’ll do everything even after we have sex, I promise.”

“Cho Kyuhyun, I take everything back,” huffed Ryeowook. “You are the absolute worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	13. Sorry I'm late.

Ryeowook took a deep breath, close to tears. He could feel the guests whispering behind him and Heechul place a comforting hand on his shoulder while muttering curses.

The door burst open and Kyuhyun came running in, panting. He stood for a minute and regained his breath before calmly walking towards Ryeowook.

”Sorry I’m late,” he grinned.

Ryeowook rubbed away his tears and hit Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “You absolute ass. How can you be late for your own wedding?”

“…reasons. Sorry babe.”

Kyuhyun kissed Ryeowook’s cheek and gestured for the priest to start. Ryeowook might hate him, but would love the surprise later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous one :)

“I still can’t believe that you were late,” said Heechul. “I was ready to kill you if you didn’t show up.”

Kyuhyun spun his hyung around once and then pulled him close. “I would never leave Ryeong at the altar. Besides, the planning ran a little late and we got stuck in traffic.”

Heechul narrowed his eyes, ready to question him incessantly.

“Can I have this dance?” cut in Ryeowook.

“Of course,” Heechul smiled. “I’m sure Kyuhyunnie wants to get rid of me anyway.”

“I do, hyung. There’s only so much of you I can handle in a day.”

“I hate you too, brat. I’m going to go eat before someone hits on me again.”

Ryeowook laughed and hugged Heechul on his way to the dessert table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	15. I made your favorite.

“What fresh hell?” muttered Ryeowook, surveying his damaged kitchen. “CHO KYUHYUN, WHY HAVE YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN?”

He heard a thudding noise and watched in horrified as a flour-covered Kyuhyun emerged from under the dining table.

“Ryeong,” he said sheepishly. “I can explain, I think.”

Ryeowook looked at him expectantly and gestured towards the mess. “Try.”

Suddenly the oven dinged, brightening up Kyuhyun’s expression. “I made your favorite!”

He pulled out what seemed to be a mangled giraffe-shaped cake. It looked like something straight out of a chef’s nightmare, with blotchy chocolate spots and bits of batter still undercooked. But Kyuhyun looked so pleased with it, it made his heart swell.

“It looks great Kyu,” Ryeowook smiled. “I can’t wait to try it.”

 

So what if Ryeowook had an upset stomach for the rest of the week? He still didn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	16. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

The banging of pots and pans wakes Kyuhyun up. Blearily, he stumbles out his bedroom and into the kitchen only to find Ryeowook stress baking. He can tell exactly what Ryeowook had made because he had a set pattern. Muffins, pie and a three-tiered cake. Currently, he was whipping something furiously into a bowl, muttering about not having enough chocolate.

“Ryeonggu, are you okay?”

Ryeowook’s hand jerks as he looks up. “Kyuhyun. I’m so sorry, did I wake you up? I was so sure that someone was going to come yell at me when I dropped that bowl, but I thought-”

“Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun interrupts gently. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Oh.”

“I want pie, don’t look at me like that because I know you’ve made some. And maybe some chocolate milk?”

Kyuhyun takes a seat as Ryeowook bustles about, cutting a slice of pie and rummaging through the fridge. He won’t ask any questions for now. But, he’s relieved to see at least a little tension bleed out of Ryeowook’s shoulders. Pie first, interrogation later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	17. Watch your step.

“Watch your step!”

Ryeowook doesn’t have time to heed the warning and he goes sprawling across the pavement, his books and notes scattering around him.

“Ow.”

He lies on the ground, assessing the damage to his body when he is gently hauled up by big hands.

“I guess my warning was a little too late,” the stranger says ruefully. “Let me help you clean up.”

Ryeowook dumbly nods and picks up his books. The other boy was still talking, gesturing with his hands while collecting his notes.

“I don’t suppose I can interest you in some coffee? My treat.”

“I…,” Ryeowook hesitates for a bit, wary around strangers. “Thank you, but I really should get going. Thanks for all your help.”

“Anytime,” he smiles. “Until next time, cutie.”

Ryeowook frowns at the stranger as he throws a wink and saunters off. Cocky jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

Kyuhyun shivered, cursing his hyung infinitely for making him wait so long. Damn Heechul, his damn hair and damn hairdresser boyfriend, Kyuhyun was cold and hungry and he needed to go home _dammit_. He rubbed his hands, but that was no help against the harsh wind.

“Here, drink this,” piped up a voice from behind him. “I’ve seen you stand here for at least an hour. You’ll feel better.”

Kyuhyun jumped and let out a scream that would put his hyung to shame. _“Could you not sneak up on people? Goddamn.”_

The tiny man in front of him regarded him with amused eyes. “The cold must have blocked your ears, I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes and you just noticed me. Drink this before your face goes blue.”

Kyuhyun just gaped as the man pushed the cup into his hands and cheerfully waved before walking away. People were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	19. Can I hold your hand?

“Psst. Ryeowook. Ryeong. Ryeonggu. Wookie. Ryeowookie. Wook.”

“ _What_?” hissed Ryeowook. “I swear Kyuhyun, if you’re annoying me during an interview for a stupid reason…”

“Can I hold your hand?”

Ryeowook blinked in shock and missed the next question directed at him. He apologized to the host profusely, glaring at Kyuhyun through the corner of his eye.

After answering the question, he reached out and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand. It wasn’t a stupid reason after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	20. You can borrow mine.

Ryeowook removed his scarf and wrapped it around Kyuhyun’s neck.

“You look like your throat is going to turn blue any second.”

“But you’ll get cold! Don’t be silly, I’m fine.”

“Kyu, I know that you always forget your scarf and remember to carry extras. So it’s okay, you can borrow mine.”

With a shake of his head and a sweet smile, Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowook in for a quick kiss.

“My hero.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	21. You might like this.

The thing is, Ryeowook was never a shy, blushing virgin. Kyuhyun had always assumed, going by his nature leading up to the wedding. Ryeowook would giggle every time Kyuhyun held his hand. So this? This was surprising.

Ryeowook licked a stripe along Kyuhyun’s hipbone and blew lightly. He looked at the shivering man below him, grinning.

“I think you might like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	22. It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

Moving had always been a pain, but more so when Kyuhyun decided he was Superman.

“I can carry this up the stairs.”

“Kyuhyun.”

“Ryeowook.”

They had a brief staring contest that Kyuhyun broke to pick up a box of books.

“If I could carry you to our bed on our wedding night, I can carry these up the stairs. It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

And with that he cheerfully walked off, leaving Ryeowook to blush in front of the snickering moving crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	23. I'll wait.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car.

“Kyuhyun…”

“Don’t.”

With that one word, the car was plunged into silence again. Ryeowook looked out of the window and began humming. They still had a long way to go.

When they reached the training site, the manager left the car, giving them a few minutes for themselves.

“I’ll wait,” said Kyuhyun, fiercely. “I don’t care how long you’re gone, if you can only see me twice in two years. I’ll wait for you Kim Ryeowook, so don’t you dare ask me not to.”

Ryeowook bit his lip, stopping the onslaught of tears. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	24. Just because.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kyuhyun smiled and thumbed away a crumb from Ryeowook’s lip.

“Just because.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	25. Look both ways.

The dressing rooms were in chaos, Donghae’s tie was missing and so was Heechul for some strange reason. Ryeowook was humming to himself, standing by the mirror when Leeteuk pushed past him in a hurry. He felt hands steady him before he fell.

“Look both ways before you cross,” said Kyuhyun solemnly.

“I wasn’t even doing anything,” protested Ryeowook.

“Both ways, Ryeong.”

“I was minding my own business!”

“You’re going to get hit by a car one day.”

“Cho Kyuhyun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	26. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Kyuhyun grimaced and rubbed at his face. His members sure were rowdy during the celebration despite having back to back concerts. He let out a groan, feeling cream in his hair.

“Do you need any help, Kyu?”

Kyuhyun growled. “Stay back, traitor. I can’t believe I trusted you.”

“You’re being overdramatic,” Ryeowook laughed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the party.”

Kyuhyun raised a hand full of cream threateningly and he stepped back.

“Don’t.”

He caught Ryeowook around the waist before he could escape and brought the hand close to his face.

“Any last words?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t-mmph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	27. Try some.

In retrospect, Kyuhyun shouldn’t have attempted to bake in the first place. But Ryeowook was leaving and he wanted to do something special. He needed a guinea pig, but no one would be willing to try his disastrous cooking.

Unfortunately for him, Ryeowook was the one who walked into the kitchen just as he was cleaning up.

“Oh my god, what have you done?”

Kyuhyun turned around, guilt all over his face.

“Um. I was trying to bake you a cake.”

“That’s…really sweet of you, Kyu.”

“Try some!”

Ryeowook reached out and grabbed the smallest piece he could. He was prepared for death or food poisoning, but the cake tasted surprisingly good. He blinked.

“This is good.”

Kyuhyun grinned. “You can thank me in other ways.”

“It’s not that good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
